Deadly Dreamer
by Tara-Bloom
Summary: A Man ( much like freddy) haunts her dreams and than she confronts him


Deadly Dreamer  
  
" And I don't sleep to dream, yet everything that I see is haunting? ~ Dream by Taproot.  
  
  
  
She sat in the corner of her room, farthest from the bed. Her eyes red and weak. "Never sleep…no sleep," she repeated softly to herself. She rocks back and forth as if its calming her weary and restless soul.  
  
Her eyes slowly close and flutter open as she sees the man from her dreams. He's a scary man. His flesh burnt to the core, his eyes so deep into his face that all you see are two deep black holes, that dig into your soul.  
  
She screams out in horror and stands up quickly in the corner as her father rushes in. " What's wrong Kristy?" he yells with worry in his voice. She stands there shaking as she hears the mumble of words that fall from her fathers mouth.  
  
She recalls all the bad memories she had with her father. He never cared until recently, when all of these dreams and situations started to happen. He was never a father to her and she hated him for it.  
  
With all the fury and anger in her voice she screams back at him, "Why don't you leave me alone? You never cared! You never wanted anything to do with me!"   
  
Her father walks towards her as she pushes him away, she runs to the bathroom and locks the door. She turns to make sure its locked again.  
  
Kristy searches the cupboard, hoping to find anything that could take away all of her pain. She looks into the mirror and traces the new lines that formed under her eyes.  
  
She looks down into the sink, than looks up into the mirror, seeing the same man from before laughing and grinning at her as if his plan is working. She turns her back towards the mirror. " His plan isn't working," she thinks out loud, but she really knows it is.  
  
Her eyes become weaker than before, they slowly fade as she falls onto the cold bathroom floor.  
  
She wakes up, outside, her arms across her chest. She gets up slowly and walks around and notices all the cuts and bruises on her legs and she wonders how she got them. She walks back into her house, returning to where the television was and puts on the movie channels on. She flips through them and notices one of her favorite movies. She smiles at the delight of seeing something she liked on the television. As she watches the movie she starts to realize some familiar things. Her eyes widen at the sight of the man. She hears the voice coming through the television and she cringes at the sound and quickly turns off the television. She slowly backs away and falls backward over a chair and hits her head on the table, her eyes fall shut.  
  
As she awakes, she realizes that she was on her bed, in her bedroom. She feels pain shoot through her body as she runs her hand over the bump she received from hitting the table.  
  
She remembers the man from the movie and remembers the man from her dreams. " They can't be the same man can they? Movies can't come true, not these," she said to herself out loud. It puzzled her for quite sometime. She sat in her room thinking about all the dreams she had and who this guy was.  
  
She knew she had to figure this out. Not only for her peace of mind, which I'm sure she'd never find but to prove herself that she wasn't crazy and that she didn't pull things out of thin air like so many people thought she did, especially her father.  
  
She sat in her room, getting ready for what she knew would be her last dream, her last breath, her last thought of being alive and so she went on to do what she knew had to be done.   
  
As her eyes began to grow heavy, for she only slept for a mere two hours in the past three days, she knew she'd meet her dream master, even though it would be her last confrontation with him for a long time. Her eyes closed shut as the hour of death crept upon her.  
  
Kristy awoke, from sitting on her front porch. It was a cold night, the moon was bright as she walked down the street, waiting for her dream master to arrive.  
  
She looked around, a bit paranoid from the thought of who she was going to end up meeting. She heard the whistle of the wind as the leaves behind her were being stepped on but it wasn't her who was stepping on the leaves. It was him, her dream master.   
  
He grabbed her by the arms, whispering in her ear, " This time you won't come out alive."   
  
The words gave her a shiver down her spine as she knew who she was standing in front of. His breath reeking down her neck. She didn't like the feeling, but who would?  
  
She turned around, " If I don't, than your death will follow too."  
  
"That's what you thinking sweetie pie," he coyly grinned as he knew she wouldn't bring him down with her.  
  
She ran as fast as she could as he followed her. She tripped over a show that was laying in the neighbors lawn as she fell her face smacked against the grass, as he neared he saw her fall and laughed a grueling laugh. She heard him and tried quickly to get up. She didn't succeed. He clawed her legs. She screamed out in pain, she felt the pounding from the wounds. She crawled more towards the door of the house.  
  
" Help! Let me in! Help me!" she yelled as loud as she possibly could. Her fingers clawed harshly into the cold ground as she struggled harder to reach the door.  
  
He walked behind her as if it was no struggle to him. He laughed as his big feet crunched into the grass. He got closer to her head and grabbed her by her hair and held her head towards him, saying, " Life's too short to live, so your death won't be such a waste."  
  
He raised his claw like hand in the air, as she squinted her eyes and took a deep breath, because she knew it would be her last. All she heard was the swoosh of his blades as her vision began to blur with tears.  
  
He watched her as her neck bled. He walked off and left her for dead. He whipped his blades on his pants. He cackled in self satisfaction as he looked for his next victim.   
  
She lays there, watching her blood pour out of her wounds as it fills the wholes in the ground around her. Her breathing begins to get shallow and than starts to become gasps of air. Her eyes close and her world becomes black. 


End file.
